


I Want To Hold You Tight (1D MPREG)

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020





	I Want To Hold You Tight (1D MPREG)

I Want To Hold You Tight (1D MPREG)

CH 1  
Harry’s OFV  
Everyone has been calling 1D, us “that those kids are going to turn out gay” and bluh… bluh… bluh… so me and Zayn planed to explore see if they maybe right just maybe. We planed on doing it tonight just jump right in, no hesitation try everything. The guys were going out anyways so what a good chances to take.  
They guys are gone and Zayn looked at me.  
“What should we start with, kissing maybe?” Zayn  
I didn’t even say anything I just walked over and planted my lips on his, he put his hands on my hips and I slide my right hand through his hair “gay I know but that’s the point” in my head. We started to walk slowly to the bathroom still kissing I put my hand in his pants and he flicked at the feeling.  
“Did you like that?” I asked him  
He just shook his head up and down  
I walked up to him again and kneeled on the floor to unbutton Zayn's pants I take them off him and pick him up off the floor an throw him on the bed. Zayn took off his shirt; I took off mine then my pants and crawled up the bed to him. He touched my 17black tattoo I grabbed his hand and forced it on the bed and started kissing him again.  
“Who gets it first?” I asked  
“I’ll go first then I do you” Zayn  
Not to get into details about it but it was good really good I didn’t think it could be so good we laid there panting hot and sweaty when we heard the door open, we both jumped up out of the bed and got dressed.  
“That was good but don’t tell anyone ok” I said  
“Ok” Zayn  
2 months later  
We haven’t talk about that day since it happened. The Band has been on tour and it’s finally time for Christmas that and I haven’t been feeling so well so I what to go home but I told the guys it was my mom who was sick.  
When we all left for Christmas we said our byes and see you later’s and see you in a month.  
1 month later  
We are all will almost all here Harry wasn’t here he left Niall a message on his cell saying he wasn’t coming he has something he has to do for a few months.  
ch 2  
Zayn POV  
I wasn’t feeling to good but today was the day we’re had to tell the fans that Harry had an emergency on live TV. But when I was getting ready the girl that picks out our cloths looked at me and smiled well I was trying to get my pants on I couldn’t button them she handed me another pair of pants still smiling at me.  
“Why are you smiling at me” I said rudely  
“You don’t know… do you, my name is Leah I’ve worked for you guys for 2 years and you’ve always been one size you’ve never changed till now” Leah said  
“And your point” I said still rude  
“You’re pregnant” Leah said as she handed me one of Niall’s shirts  
I looked at her well putting on my pants then I took of my shirt and graded Niall’s shirt out of her hand I felt really sick even more then before this  
“Why would you said that that not even funny, what I’m gaining some weight soo” I said as I sat down to put my shoes back on  
“No It’s not funny, but lest week I saw you throwing up in a trash bin behind stage and in makeup I watch you get up three times to go pee. What does that say throwing up, peeing a lot, and weight gain?” Leah said pointing at my stomach  
The instant need to throw up come over me I dry heaved right there Leah got me to trash bin right in time.  
“How” I said wiping my mouth  
“You didn’t hear about the few cases of male pregnancy in Japan” Leah said sitting me down  
“No, oh god” I cried I got up and started walking I wasn’t planning on stopping either  
“Ok nice talking to you Zayn, apparently he didn’t know” Leah said to herself as someone walked up behind her  
Niall’s POV  
“Who didn’t know what?” I said  
“Oh nothing just talking to myself” Leah said  
“I do that sometimes too, well where’s Zayn?” Niall said  
“Hum he left” Leah said as Niall turned around and started to run  
“Wow ever ones doing that to me” Leah said  
I finally got to Paul out of breath to  
“Zany’s gone, why is everyone disappearing?” I said  
“Zayn where’d he go?” Paul  
“I don’t know Leah just told me her left” I said still out of breath  
“god what are we going to say oh Zayn couldn’t make it and Harry well not be here for a well because he has a very important emergency sorry but we well have to cancel all the tours in the next few month, ya that going to be great a bunch of screaming fans crying and what are people going to say about the fact they’re both gone at the same time oh yahoo more gay rumor” Paul said walking back and forth  
“Ok that was a lot is that all” I said as a guy walked in and said “on air in 10 minuets”  
“Oh god and no I wasn’t done what are we going to say” Paul  
“Tell them the truth?” I said  
“NO! Tell them Zayn came ill and couldn’t make it” Paul  
“Ok” I said  
Zayn POV  
I don’t know how long I’ve been walking but I finally got out of the big part of the city it was dark now. It is so beautiful out here, I’m walking down a dirt road with a corn field next to it, and it was so mystical there were fireflies, the cool air blow through the corn field making a crackle noise. When I came up to this farm house it was a inn in the middle of no where it was big and white with a swing on the porch and a white picket fences. I walked up to it and knocked on the door.  
“Hello young man” a black woman said  
“Hello, so you’re a Inn” I said  
“Yes young man we are, why would you like a room?” the black woman said as she opened the door  
“Yes please” I said walking in  
“Well young man my name is Loiyan but you can call me Lo, what is your name?” Lo said as she walked with me  
“Oh I'm sorry silly me, my name is Zayn” I said as we stopped  
“Well Zyan why are you way out here for?” Lo asked  
“I don’t really know” I said  
“Is it because of that little ball of joy” Lo said as she touched my stomach  
“How do all you women keep telling me I’m pregnant?” I said throghing my hands up  
“It’s because you are, your 3 months pregnant” Lo said when she started walking again  
“How do you know that?” I asked her  
“The same way I know you’re having girls” Lo said  
“Are you into witch or voo doo or something” I asked putting both of my hands on my stomach  
“I just know, you look a little small for where you at in the pregnancy” Lo said showing me my room  
45 minuets later  
I’m laying on the bed looking at the ceiling it had cracks in it the room smelled like old books I liked it there was this beautiful quilt on the bed and a rocking chair in the corner of the room two different biros an two day tables next to the bed and a fire place for feet in front of the bed. I fall asleep staring at the ceiling.  
Lo’s POV  
I knock on the door and open it to find Zayn in the middle of the bed just laying there with his feet hanging of the bed.  
“Zayn” I whispered sliding him up the bed then taking of his shoes and I out a blanket on him then left  
Harry’s POV  
“Mom!” I cried  
“Yes baby” Mom said walking into he’s door way  
“How am I going to tell Zayn mom, he’s going to hate me” I cried  
“Harry honey he won’t hate you just tell him” mom  
“Which one the one that I love him or that I’m pregnant!” I said sitting up  
“Both honey” mom

Zayn’s POV  
I woke up to the smell of cooking bacon and god did it smell good I loved going over Grammys and waking up smelling cooked food it makes my heart warm. Its really hot but I have nothing to change into what am I going to do no cloths and I just ran away from the band why did I do that anyway as I stood up and the urge to throw up came over me I ran to the bathroom and throw up then I had the dry heaves that bacon didn’t smell so good to me now I got up of the for and started down stairs.  
I walked into the kitchen only to see an egg and ran to the nearest bathroom when I was finally done I walked back in the kitchen to be mat with Lo holding a plate of toast.  
“Morning sickness” Lo said as she walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen as I sat at it  
“What” I ask as I took a bite of toast  
“Zayn you pregnant” Lo said outing her hand on mine  
“No that was just a dream” I said  
“Honey if it was a dream you wouldn’t be here, and you know that” Lo said  
“How am I supposed to believe all of you” I said  
“You don’t I have too but I know you know it’s true” Lo said taking out a plastic bag with something in it  
“What is it a pregnancy test” I said joking  
“Yes actually” Lo said handing me the bag  
“Really fine ill talk it to show you and that Leah chick I’m not” I said grabbing it and walking to the bathroom.  
I walk into the bathroom I took a plastic cup and peed in it the pulled all for tests out in stuck them in it. Well I was waiting I never noticed how cute this bathroom was small white tiles with black dots, the walls were white on top and a really light blue, there was a yellow bottom painted crawl foot tube which matched the yellow flowered curtains. I lost track of time and forgot about the texts I pulled them out and laid them out on a line of toilet paper each one I put down had two or a J on them. I didn’t know what that meant so I read the detractions. I walked out of the bathroom not saying anything when Lo came over with out even asking hugged me. I slide down he arm/body on to the floor she followed me to the floor to up my face in her hands.  
“You well be ok, ill take care of you and that little ball of joy” Lo said as I started crying  
Harry’s point of view  
I kept picking up my cell phone looking at it thinking should I call should I text what should I do how my supposed tell him is he can hate me is he going to be happy. I finally picked up the phone and dialed the number but Niall picked up the phone.  
“Harry” Niall said  
“Niall why do you have Zayn’s cell” Harry said  
“Because Zayn took off two days ago” Niall said  
“Where did he go” Harry started to panic  
“That’s the problem we don’t know where he went” Niall said  
“Oh my God my God now I’m not going to be able to tell him he left it’s all because of me” I said as Niall stopped me from talking  
“What did you want to tell him what’s all because of you” Niall asked  
“Nothing really it’s nothing” I said starting to panic  
“Well it has to be something” Niall said  
“No really it’s nothing” I said  
“Harry tell me or I’m going to find out myself” Niall said  
“But Niall” I said pouting  
“Harry you could tell me anything you know that right” Niall said  
“But it’s weird it’s more than weird you guys will hate us” I said  
“You and Zayn you guys did something didn’t you” Niall said  
“Yes” I said  
“What kind of something” Niall said  
“Something” I said  
“You to are gay aren’t you” Niall said  
“Yes” I said as I started crying  
“Harry that doesn’t matter to me” Niall said  
“What about the others” I said  
“What Liam and Louis” Niall said with a small laugh  
“Yeah” I said  
“Dude you didn’t know their gay well Louis is bi” Niall said  
“What how did I not know this, are they together” I asked  
“No but still back to what you were talking about so you’re gay to the big deal about that” Niall said  
“It’s more than that” I said  
“What could be more than that” Niall said  
“It’s hard to explain” I said  
“What could be more hard to explain then you being gay Zayn being gay in you both taking off” Niall said  
“Well something bigger than that do you remember going to Japan” I said  
“Yeah” Niall said  
“Did you happen to watch the news down there” I said  
“Yeah small amount of it” Niall said  
“Do you remember them talking about a guy named Lee” I said squishing my face  
“Yeah that was the guy they were doing tests on” Niall said  
“What were the tests about” I asked  
“Male and female anatomy in one body” Niall said  
“Yes do you remember what they said after that” I asked  
“Yeah the implanted sperm in him and he ended up pregnant” Niall said as he pause and you heard him choke on air for just a moment  
“Please don’t freak” I said  
“You’re pregnant” Niall said  
“Yes” I said in a low voice  
“You have male and female anatomy in you” Niall said  
“Yeah my mom knew but she didn’t think she needed to tell me because she thought I was straight you want to know what makes this even worse is it was the first time we did it first and only time we did it” I said  
“You got pregnant off the first time you did it” Niall said  
“Yep that’s why I’m here with my mom she told me to stay here the rest my seven month” I said  
“You’re three months pregnant you did it three months ago” Niall said  
We kept the conversation going felt like an hour or so he asked me off of the questions which didn’t bother me he told me tell anybody which helped a lot he said if Zayn called he would call me and tell me where he showed up to tell me he even told me congratulations. 

One month later  
Zayn’s point of view  
I ended up getting a portable phone which I ended up calling Louis a week ago I didn’t tell them anything not even where I was just talked I asked how the band was doing and he said not bad besides management being pissed off which obviously was because the me and Harry the haven’t gone on tour since I disappeared I felt bad when I apologized and ended the call.  
I was thinking  
I was sitting up in my room waiting for something I don’t know what that something was but I was waiting for that something. I finally had a growth spurt a big one at that I was a small balloon and let’s not even talk about the weird things I do, the dreams, the cravings, morning sickness still, not being able to sleep. When heard knocking at my door I opened the door to see none other than Harry I was shocked and on top of that all I was wearing was a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt the T-shirt was still big enough to hide it.  
“How did you even know I was here what are you doing here” I said to him was a really pissed off attitude  
“Hay don’t bite my head off, I tracked the cell phone that you called Louis with’ Harry said putting his hand on the door frame  
“What the hell to did you do that for, I left because I don’t want to be found” I said as I watched Harry’s face go pale and his eyes look like he’s in pain  
“Harry what’s wrong with you” I asked walking towards him and remembering the can’t so I stopped when all of a sudden Harry started to slide down the door frame  
“I'm hot” he said  
“Then take off our that big ass sweat shirt” I said as I went to go help him to take it off  
“No” he said lightly loud  
“Why not” I asked  
“I really need to tell you something and it’s going to be a surprise shocking and you’re going to think I’m weird” he said  
“My world can't get any weirder” I said to him as he pulled up his shirt and sweat shirt revealing a bigger pregnant stomach then mine, I started to laugh not thinking. As I heard thunder and flashing light and I heard rain hitting the roof and windows, Harry got up weakly started walking down the stairs I just stood there for a moment thinking what the hell it I do as I heard the door close. I ran down the stairs and swung open the door not closing it behind me, Harry was halfway down the driveway already when I watched him fall onto his knees I ran as fast as I could water coming down on me thunder really loud flashes of lightning all around me in the clouds. When I finally got to to to Harry he was crying and leaned down next to him lifting his chin with my hand.  
“I didn’t mean to laugh, I’m so sorry I just really didn’t expect that” I said as I felt Harry touch me stomach when I look down  
“you’r pregnant too” he sniffled as I pulled him into a hug when I started to cry we sat there while rain pouring down on us  
“Would you like to stay” I asked him as we got up off the ground and started walking toward the house  
As we entered the house I heard Lo in the kitchen I held Harry’s hand as I walked toward the kitchen.  
“Hello Zayn I take it this is Harry, while hello young man” she said as Harry wave to her and smiled  
“Lo guess what” I asked her  
“I don’t need to guess I already know” she said  
“You are you know he’s pregnant” I asked  
“Yep and I know what he’s having” she said  
“How do you know these things” I asked  
“I just do” she said as Harry walked towards her  
“What am I having” he asked  
“Well Harry your having a girl and Zayn as well” she said  
“Girls” he said as he started to cry

Zayn P.O.V  
1 month later  
We’re both 6 months now and I don’t really know what I’m feeling.  
Zayn’s thought/members

I know I love Harry being here I just don’t know know how I feel, we had sex once and now we’re both pregnant. How am I suppose to act around him just like were friends or should we want more or should I want more, do I want more we are carrying each others babies.  
When I thought about that day that day a flicker of feelings came to but I still don’t know want they mean?  
I walked in on Harry one day he didn’t know I was there, I watched him look in the mirror down at his stomach, he put both hand on his stomach.  
(His glowing, look at those curls, and green eyes that light up every time he touches his stomach and the baby kicks he smiles so hard I can see all his perfect teeth every single one and those dimple lol.) I thought  
“Why am I so small” I heard him say as he turn to the side  
(We are rather small is that safe, he’s bigger then me not by much) I thought.  
“I should be bigger then this I’m like the size of a small watermelon like really small, what are you doing Zavanna? Your 5 months girl you should be a big girl babe dad what you as health as possibly” I heard him ask/said to her as I released he named her. I know what I heard Zavanna which made my heart feel like a balloon   
“You named her” I asked a he jumped push his shirt down making me smile  
(Why would he want to hid his body from me) I thought  
“Well ya you got to name a baby that’s how it works before they’re born” he said with a big smile  
(Ya his right but I never thought about it I haven’t name our baby yet, god our baby) I thought  
“Ya ha-ha funny I just I don’t you know” I said walking toward him  
(I didn’t expect him to name the baby, when he decided to name her anyway) I thought  
“Were you watching me” he asked shyly  
(yes and I loved every minuet of how beautiful wait what no, Mmm yes maybe I don’t know what am I talking about why am I thinking this way his my friend I cant but what if) I thought  
“Ya I know its gay every one always does that but it was too cute I couldn’t help myself, you caressing yourself well caressing the baby, talking to her it made my heart very happy like butterflies in my chest. And what is her name again” I said/asked putting my hand on his stomach  
“Zavanna Z.A.V.A.N.N.A” he said and spelt out looking me right in the eyes as I was looking at his stomach I faked not noticing  
“Why a Z and not an S” I asked as I saw Harry’s cheeks turn a cute reddish pink with his dimples showing because he was shyly smirking.  
(Why would he pick Z no there’s no way he did it because of me no that would be weird) I thought  
“What, why did you pick Z” I asked again as he looked at the floor   
“Because of you you’re her dad” he whispered  
“What” I asked  
“I nam…name her after you well the Z part because you’re her father” he said a little louder with his head still down  
(OMG he did why I know I’m the father but why… why) I thought  
“You named her for me” I said as my stupid hormones kicked in I started crying  
“Why are you crying, do you not like the name I can change it if you want me to” he said sounding very panicked  
“no… no its my hormones I love the name its perfect, beautiful, very meaningful likes its natural like it had always been her name” I said still crying  
“Oh really oh ba… (Harry almost said babe to Zayn so he changed the conversation) well apparently you got the hormonal part of the pregnancy and I got the morning sickness fun if a joy to my world” he said giving me his charming smile making me laugh we want down stare to find Lo in the kitchen again  
As we want down I thought what was he about to say what baby like him talking about her of was it no it can’t be.  
“Oh boys just by the way the reason you two are so small is because you have more room in the inside of you, a small wide space in you that the baby lays in” Lo said smiling  
“I’m never going to get used to that” harry said in my ear  
“I know right” I said  
End of thoughts and memories  
“Hay Zayn stop over think about it and try it what could hurt you know you want to try” Lo said looking at me  
“What do you mean” I asked looking at her confused  
“You know what I mean deep down there but I can explain to you honey, you love Harry and he loves you and two should try dating” Lo said  
“I don’t love him” I said as I heard something behind me  
Lo looked at me and I turn around to see Harry standing there with tears running down his face. My heart instantly felt like concrete and it was wrapped in barbed wire on fire (why does it hurt so badly) I thought to myself. When Harry turned around ran out the door leaving the door open.  
Harry’s P.O.V  
As I walk down the road I was hoping just hoping he would chase after me, but at the same time I didn’t even want to see him? The feeling I’m feeling right now was just wow and I don’t even know why it hurt so much do I love him it feels that way, I just want to curl up in a ball on the road right here right now. but I can’t I can’t do that I need to be strong for me and this baby growing inside me, what ales can I do I could go to the lads but that would mean I would have to tell them am I ready for that, I’m going to have to I have no other choose where as am I going to go I have my moms but I don’t want her to pry at me. So I pull out my cell to call Niall because Zayn told me that Niall knows about his pregnancy so I could tell him.  
Ring ring ring  
“Hay Harry where have you been?” Niall said  
“I was at my moms but then I was with Zayn now I’m walking down a road because… because I over heard Zayn say something I didn’t like” I said starting to cry  
“Oh so you know that’s he’s pregnant?” He asked  
“Yes about that” I said  
“What about what?” He asked  
“Mmm well I’m pregnant too” I said in one breath  
“What” He said really load  
“Ya” I said  
“I thought you too only did it once?” He asked  
“Ya you know we switched taking turns” I said  
“What the fuck you both got pregnant at the same time, how is that possible” he said  
“Ya know right please tell be you told the other lads” I asked  
“No why would I do that Zayn told me not too, why” He asked me  
“Because I’m terrified to tell them, I’m having a very hard day to begin with so telling the lads and they may have a bad reaction I don’t think I could handle that” I said  
“What happened any way what did you over hear” he asked  
“It’s nothing” I said  
“Well it’s something because you’re crying” he said  
Oh my god I didn’t even know I was crying, how could I not know that?  
“I’m crying” I said  
“Yes Harry you have been crying since you’d called” he said  
“Ok fine I over heard him talking to Lo saying to him to try to date me because she know he had some felling or something because Lo is always right then I heard him say… I don’t love him. Yes I know I don’t even know why I’m freaking because I don’t even know if I love him it feels like my heart does but my head is saying a different story” I said  
“Well Harry I would have to say you’re in love with him” he said  
“What you don’t find this weird that and always he has already said he doesn’t love me so I wouldn’t matter” I said  
“Well that could be his fears he met be scared its hard to admit to love it’s a hard thing” he said  
“Well he said it so could you came and pick me up” I asked  
“I don’t know where you are” he said  
“I’m on the road to Dream catcher Inn look it up” I said  
“Ok I’ll be there as soon as I can, it well is ok Harry” he said  
“Thank you so much Niall you are just one of a kind” I said finally not crying  
“I know see you in a little” he said as he ended the call  
I sat down to wait.  
A month later  
Zayn’s P.O.V  
What the fuck did, I just do maybe I am in love with him but why would I even say something like that anyways. I do love him but in a friend way right now, so I should have said I love him just as a friend but no I was a dumb ass and said that, but what if we did become more then friend how would that work, could it work are we have these feeling just because we are having each other babies. No that can’t be we are friends we could handle rising our kid to gather that way, so why am I so hurt form what I said for hurting him. What could make me fall in love with him?  
I started thinking  
Could it be the way he lights up every time he sees me, is that him loving me?  
Could it be his perfect personality or those moment that make him smile show off his dimple?  
Could it me those green eye those green eye that have so much soul in them?  
Could it be the way he laughs and holds his stomach?  
Could it be that he well cry not hiding it from anyone?  
Could it be the way he walks or the fact he wears converse white one?  
Could it be how he sleeps naked and walks around the house not caring who sees him?  
Could it be his curly hair I no love his hair?  
Or could it be that he hates to swear?  
I do know when I watch him looking at his stomach now that he’s pregnant, touching it, taking to the baby, how he light up every time the baby kicks making him have this smile that’s new to me but its one of the most beautiful smiles I’ve every seen it makes my heart fly and makes me smile, how about just the fact his glowing period and looks so beautiful… beautiful he’s beautiful, I cant help but look at him when he’s not noticing or when he walks in a room. Every time I see him I feel like my heart is melting and I get nervous like I don’t know what to say to him what to talk about.  
Oh my god I love him.  
Out of thought  
I run into the kitchen  
“Zayn don’t even ask you know what my answer is going to be I just know and why are you standing there go get him” Lo said  
I turned around  
“and just by the way Zayn that took way to long honey I thought you would have figured that out a week after you felt those feeling when Harry over heard us” Lo said  
“I know but my brain wouldn’t let me I was scared” I said  
“I know honey it’s a scary thing” she said  
“You well be just fine” she said  
As I ran out the door not think about anything but Harry. Till I got to the end of the driveway where the cab was waiting for me and he looked at me funny. I was wearing a white shirt and Levis and shoes that’s it with a 7 month pregnant belly the size of a small watermelon still, I stood there for a minute thinking. Oh I don’t give a shit I just want to tell Harry I love him and I well no matter what.  
Harry’s P.O.V  
I am 7 months pregnant now and the lads want me to go to a cook out, a cook out ya they may have handle me telling them I was pregnant but they still don’t under stand I cant go out in public it kind of hard to hid this I can but it still. But they got me to say yes, those lads defiantly know how to get to me. We finally get to the cook out around 9 and I was already tired just peachy, it loud, smell really good too, lot of people, and a bom fire. I was near the bom fire most of the time waiting to go home because it was 12 now; I can’t believe all the young people drink with those red cups which makes me think of that stupid song Red Solo Cup that’s so funny. Watch the lads to was funny you would think they were 16 again, Niall doing that striped upside down beer kag thing, Liam can’t drink but still he was just having as much fun as he could flirting with girls doing karaoke, dancing on tables till he fall off at one point and got up quick off the ground then said I’m ok with one hand in the air. No one really paid Atchison to me a few looks but no talking to me the music was great though soo that was really good.  
Zayn’s P.O.V  
I finally got to the cook out Niall told me where they would me which thank god because, I’ve been looking every where and I’ve hid so many people staring at me I even I someone ask me that was just a beer got or if I was some sort of freak that can get pregnant?, well I don’t know what I was thinking I just told him I was a freak to keep going I just wanted to get to Harry so I left that guy just standing there a little studded. Back to the fact I’m at the cook out Niall saw me first looking a little studded himself.  
“Dude what are you doing your showing what if people see you” he asked  
“I don’t care, I just want Harry where is he” I asked  
“Bom fire” he said pointing to the bom fire  
Harry was standing there not moving just watching the fire, he look so peaceful so beautiful.  
I started walking over there when this song came on  
"Smooth"  
(feat. Rob Thomas)  
Man it's a hot one   
Like seven inches from the midday sun   
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone   
But you stay so cool   
My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa   
Your my reason for reason   
The step in my groove   
And if you say this life ain't good enough   
I would give my world to lift you up   
I could change my life to better suit your mood   
Cause you're so smooth   
And just like the ocean under the moon   
Well that's the same emotion that I get from you   
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth   
Gimme your heart, make it real   
Or else forget about it   
I'll tell you one thing   
If you would leave it would be a crying shame   
In every breath and every word   
I hear your name calling me out   
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm from your radio   
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow   
Turning you round and round  
When everything want quilt in my mind, just thing about how am going to tell him I hope he loves me back hoping he wants me… to see me. When I was right me hind him all of a sudden I was like 20 feet away from him but not any more, I don’t know what to do should I kiss him, should I just tell him, should I start with an apology. When he turn around I was looking at him straight in he’s eyes, I miss those eye.  
“What are you doing here” he asked as he looked down  
“What are you doing, what are you thinking ever one can see, why aren’t you wearing a sweat shirt or something” he asked walking closer to me trying to hid it a little  
“I… I” I try to say something but it didn’t come out  
“What Zayn what do you want” he asked angry  
“Ok I love you” I said looking at him still right in he’s eyes to show him I mean it  
“What” he asked  
“I finally put my heart on my sleeve and finally figured out, I have all was loved you more then friends, I thought it was just friend love but its not I love you, I love the way you light up, I love the way you smile those dimples, I love the way you make me feel when you walk into a room, I love” I said as he interrupted me grabbing my arm I looked up to see his face covered in fear and pain.  
“Harry are you ok what’s wrong” I asked grabbing onto his upper arm trying to support him  
“There’s something wrong, I’m in a lot of...” he said as he stopped and looked down and looked back up at me  
“What” I asked looking at him with so much concern  
“My… my water just broke” he said as I looked down to see he’s pants wet  
Oh my god did I just make Harry go into labor? Fuck his in labor at 7 months pregnant that’s to early for the baby. Oh god will the baby survives, how small well she be if she this early, well she have problems like her lungs not being fall developed or something with her brain well she has brai….. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Harry grabbed my shoulder and lean over putting his head down inches from my stomach, how fast can this labor go. He was breathing deep in and out when apparently a contraction hit him hard.  
“FUCK!” he screamed to the point were everyone was looking at us, I could see flashes and sounds of cameras or cell phones taking pictures. I didn’t pay attention to it I was to busy holding Harry up, when Liam and Niall come running over.  
“what the fuck is going on” Liam said as he saw in the corner of his eye Niall weaving backing forth looking at Harry’s pant when all of a sudden he hit the ground passing out “fuck god Niall” when Liam looked at Harry’s pants too just as Harry screamed again.  
“He can’t be in… his only 7…” Liam said looking a little woozy himself  
“Don’t you fucking pass out on me too, I don’t know what to do” I yelled just as my cell rang it was Lo  
“Lo he’s” I started to said when she cut me off  
“Yes Zayn he is in labor, ok get him to the close tub any thing with water ok” she said as I looked over to my right a pool a big in ground pool why didn’t I notice that before.  
“Harry I need you to move to the pool” I said to him fall blown crying wrinkling his eyes and nose every time he was in pain.  
“No I…I can’t move” he said just as Liam scooped Harry up like a bride and carry him to the pool, placing in the pool. when my cell rang again Lo  
“LO he’s in a pool on the steps” I said breathing heavy hearing out of the corner of my hear Harry crying my name out so I walked over to him and held out my hand for him to hold as I talked to Lo.  
“Zayn I don’t need you freaking out right know, Harry and Zavanna are going to be ok you got me you know I’m right. Harry needs your help right now; Ok have Liam set behind Harry to support his back. I need you to get into the pool ok you need to deliver the baby ok. Niall is going to wake up in a minuet to help now, he needs to get some stuff ok your listen to me right wait no just hand the cell to Niall is awake. Because Harry is going to be ready in a second” Lo said I turn to see Niall getting up off the ground and then I looked at Harry who was screaming holding my hand really tight.  
“Niall take this Lo needs to talk to you” I said handing him the cell as I walked as fast as I could to Harry and Liam  
“Ok” Niall said with a small smile when he started walking toward the house we were at  
Niall’s P.O.V  
“Niall I need you to go in the house ok son” Lo said as Niall walked toward the house  
“Ok” I said opening the house door not closing it  
Back to Zayn’s P.O.V  
“Liam you need to get behind Harry support his back” I said and Liam did as he was told as I got in the pool  
I pull off Harry’s pants he wasn’t wear boxers which didn’t surprise me he sleeps naked for god sakes, I didn’t even think about it I stuck my hand down between his legs to feel how far he was along to find he was crowning already. I looked at Harry.  
“no no no I don’t want her to come out yet she’s not ready she to small” Harry said holding onto Liam hand bascule pull Liam’s shoulders out of they’re sockets but Liam didn’t say anything his face said nothing ether.  
“Harry you have no chose Babe I need you to push” I said as he shock his head and I nodded my head I lean forward and kissed him on his lips  
“you can do it babe I know you can because that’s why I love you well part of why I love you” I said I got a smile out of him and a nodded Liam pulled his hands out of Harry grip  
“I need to hold your knees Harry ok” Liam said I thought to myself how does he know that as Harry just nodded as he lifted his arm up to up them on Liam’s shoulders and beard down pushing it was amazing it only took him 4 pushes maybe less before Zavanna slid out I pulled her up out of the water she instantly started crying that made me feel relief so much relief.  
End of Zayn’s P.O.V back to Niall’s P.O.V  
“ok son go to the kitchen its to your right open the drawer under the microwave ok, grab the scissors in there the turn around and open the cabinet behind the refrigerator in the all grab 2 towels, string, and the alcohol. Now go to Harry the baby needs the Towel” she said I looked confused “Niall honey the baby is waiting for that towel she cold”  
“The baby is here, god how do you know all this” I said walking toward the door  
“Honey I can tell you later just go to the baby” she said  
Back to Zayn’s P.O.V  
Harry smiled just as Niall came running up with a bottle of straight alcohol, scissor, 2 towels, and string, he pored the alcohol on the scissors and handed them to me. I looked at him confused.  
“its for cutting the umbilical cord” Niall said handing Liam the string “that’s for ting the umbilical cord” he said as he open the towel ready to get the baby  
I did what he told me and I stood up and handed Zavanna to Niall, she instantly stopped crying as soon as I handed her to Niall, Niall smiled one of the biggest smiles I’ve ever seen. It made me cry I looked at Harry who was smiling as well leaning his head back on Liam, Liam looked at me then at Niall  
“He needs a towel” Liam said  
I got up because it looked like Niall was scared to not hold Zavanna with both of his hands so; I grabbed the towel of his shoulder then kissed her on the head. I healed out the towel to hid is body realizing people were still here but at that point no one had they’re cams and cells out. Liam pulled up Harry by his arm pits I wrapped the towel around Harry’s waist he just smiled at me, as Liam walked him slowly to his car Niall handed Zavanna to Harry, he got in the passenger set as Liam got in the driver set and started the car, Harry just sat in the back set of the car next to me and stared at her smiling showing his dimple off till he looked up at me.  
“I love you too” he said as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then killed Zavanna on the head  
We finally got to Lo’s she greeted us at the door and told the boys all the boys to come in.  
“Lo how is she so health but so small” I asked almost to the point of crying  
“Honey that I can’t explain I wish I know but all that batters is that she’s ok” she said putting a hand on my shoulder  
“That’s go see that baby since we are talking about her” she said  
We walked in to Niall and Liam sitting next to Harry just watching her.  
“Can I hold her, I haven’t held her yet” Liam asked just as Harry handed her to him. He looked at her it was like is arm consumed her she was so small, he slid his hand over her chest and rolled her over lightly she was a little bigger then his palm of he’s hand and half of his forearm. He smiled a little and looked up to see everyone looking at me; Niall walked up to me and wiped away a tear I didn’t know of. Harry smiled bigger and stood up slowly.  
“I should put a diaper and cloths on her before she pees all over you” Harry smiled taking Zavanna and walking up to his room  
“You excited to be a father Zayn, She looked just like you but what gets me the most I love that she has your puppy brown eyes. I can not wait till you have your baby” Niall said  
“I can’t wait ether Niall I can’t” I said smiling as Harry walked down the stairs with Zavanna balled up in a ball of cloths.  
“She doesn’t fit in anything not even her dipier I had to rig the meaning fold them to a hell” Harry said  
All I could do is smile and said  
“I love you so much Harry I really do, and you made this beautiful baby, you are amazing Harry” I said as I started crying  
Harry just smiled and walked up to me and kissed me on my lips.  
Zayn’s P.O.V  
We’ve gating close really close; you may say we just started dating why would we move so fast. Well being pregnant comes with a lot of small little fun things and not so fun things, like being horny all the time that’s fun. When you have someone to help with it which I do thanks to Harry because he knows how I feel, god is it good too if I’m just a little hard and he touches my stomach I’m gone ready to do it right there and right then. It makes Harry to happy because we did it one time for maybe more then 2 hours, which by the way it is really hard to not scream and moan with Zavanna sleeping a room next to us and Lo right down stairs but on the other hand she probably knows what we’re doing anyways. Well that’s get out of this conversion and go to Zavanna, she’s perfect and I’m not just saying that because I’m daddy. She is she looks like a little angle so small, but has so much energy like a lot she had to get that from Harry she had to. Ohh and if your wondering what she looks like so far now, she has the most beautiful hazel puppy dog eyes like mine, she has Harry’s chin, mouth and dimples, she has my eye brow which I feel so bad about, she has Harry’s ears and my nose, and she already has a full head of hair its so dark brown it looks black and it wavy right now so I think it well be curly like Harry’s that would be so cute. I’m sick of waiting for this little one I want to know what she looks likes so bad, but on the other hand I’m afraid after watching well helping Harry giving birth it scares me the way Harry was screaming it had to hurt.  
“Zayn babe stop thinking about it” Harry said  
“ I cant help it… it wont get out of my head you know you were in so much pain, what if I cant do it” I said trying to get up off the couch he held out his hand to say ill help  
“I know babe but it’s worth it and I don’t even remember it she with how cute she is I forgot as soon as I saw her” he said pulling me up off the couch pointing to the small brown play pen smiling  
“Ya I guess it is I’m just I’m so scared” I said picking up Zavanna looking at her with life in my eyes  
“Well babe you can be scared but it’s coming its happening” He said standing next to me looking at Zavanna too  
3 days later  
The lads where over Niall finally told Louis who was out of the loop, he took it well he loves holding Zavanna he’s a smiler and plays with her toes which she hate it making her squirm. We were watching a TV series, Louis was holding Zavanna she was asleep on his chest it was too cute, Harry got a picture too thank god because I wanted to keep that memoire for every. Louis was the closes to Zavanna and Zavanna was close to him she could be crying for no reason and as soon as Louis holds her she would calm down. I had Harry next to me Harry next to Louis Niall sitting on the floor in front of me in-between my legs and Liam on the floor in-between Louis legs ya we’re really close I know its weird that we can sit that way, But ya we were having family time watching One Tree Hill because Louis brought it over. we were on the episode were Luc was playing is first game at school, when my stomach got really tight and my bone hips hurt like I was sitting on a rock. Then a sharp pain went through my spin and stomach and all of a sudden Niall jumped up off the floor.  
“Ok that better have been your water breaking” Niall said I just nodded then Niall’s face went from joking to oh shit and he just walked toward the kitchen  
“Really babe you ready for this, how do you feel so far” Harry asked as Liam got up off the floor to took Zavanna from Louis  
“Your turn I helped last time, I’ll take Zavanna up stairs k” Liam said looking at me I just nodded as I was hit with another contraction I watch Liam walk up the stairs then I looked at Louis I swear he pissed himself, Harry was holding my hand.  
“So who’s going to be the one to go in-between my legs” I joked and Harry raised his hand like a little kid I laughed  
“You did for me so mat as well do it for you and you’re my boyfriend” Harry said I laughed again till I got hit with a contraction  
“well ok Harry thanks for volunteering now who’s going to go turn on the tube and fill it with lukewarm water” I joked and Louis raised his hand like a shy kid and walked to the bathroom, when Niall came back with everything were needed  
“Wow you remembered that all from Zavanna’s bir….. Ouch” I said as another contraction hit  
“Of course silly, I know you were going to give birth too that and I really don’t think I can forget” Niall said leaning in front of me to help me up. I held onto his shoulder and he put his hand on my hips to pull me up when he did all of a sudden I had no pants on Harry slipped them down. I walked out of them but I was freaking, the lads are here and I’m naked, which apparently they noticed I was freaking.  
“Zayn you do realize you are going to be pushing out a baby out in a few so being embarrassed about it silly” Niall said  
“I know bu” I said as another contraction hit lean over on Niall’s shoulders gritting me teeth  
“Babe you need to breath slow and steady” Harry said as Niall helped me into the tube thank god it’s a claw foot tube more room then a normal tube  
I was finally in the tube  
“Louis I need you to get in the tube with Zayn behind him subpart his back and hold his knees back” Harry told Louis who was shacking now I felt so bad for him  
“He doesn’t hav…” I tried saying  
“No I can do it” Louis said taking off his sweat shirt  
Niall pulled me forward so Louis could get behind me, Louis slid behind with his leg next to mine. I tried pulling my knees up myself but the contractions were to close together so Harry pushed them up and Louis grabbed them.  
“Babe your already to push she has all ready crowned” Harry said putting his hands in the water  
“What” I said as a contraction hit and it was telling me to push so I did  
A few minutes later  
“Zayn one more push” Harry said and I did just as he told me  
He pull her out of the water slowly the Niall handed him scissors and string as Niall laid out the towel he had in his arms ready to have that baby in his hands, I feel so tired but I want to hold her I started hearing cries in the room.  
“Zayn that your baby” Harry said smiling as he handed her to Niall, Niall dried her off  
“Our baby” I said as Harry and Louis helped me up and out of the tube, Harry covered me with a towel  
Harry walked me out to the living room  
“Liam! Can you get two boxers, two sweat pants, and two Ts” Harry yelled  
“Yap” Liam yelled back  
Liam was down stairs a few minutes later  
“So how was it Zayn” Liam asked  
“Hurt like hell” I said  
“Well where is that little one anyways, Zavanna is taking a nap I don’t know how from all of us yelling, which by the way damn Zayn you have a set of lungs” Liam said  
“I was screaming” I asked and Harry and Liam nodded  
“Niall has the baby” Harry said just as Niall walked out of the bathroom  
“What are you going to name her” Niall asked  
“Hermione Maya Styles… Maya for short” I said  
“I love it babe” Harry said kissing me on the cheek  
“Ya about her when the hell can I hold her” I asked  
“When I put up in dry cloths” Harry said well Liam handed him dry cloths and the pointed to the bathroom mouthing Louis  
Harry dressed me then I sat on the dry part of the couch, then Niall walked up to me handing me my baby my Hermione. I sat there for what felt like hours just looking at her, I looked up to see everyone looking as me.  
“What” I asked  
“She beautiful” Louis said with love in his eyes  
“You plane on turning gay to have one” I joked he just nodded I was really joking but he really wants a baby I guess  
“Babe you did so well” Harry said I smiled  
“Dude good? He did amazing” Liam said I blushed I don’t know why but I did  
“She’s well she’s to good for words they both are perfect, beautiful, and amazing isn’t enough” Niall said as I looked at him  
“Oh Niall you still wet, go change these cloths up stairs and thank you Niall I don’t know what else to say” I said he smiled and went up stairs  
We heard a thud up stair and Zavanna crying Niall came down with Zavanna in his arms.  
“I’m sorry I fell trying to put sweats on” Niall said with a smile  
“Its ok Niall I want her to meet her sister anyway” Harry said Niall handed Zavanna to him  
Harry sat next to me holding his arms out in front of him with Zavanna on them, I did the same making Zavanna and Hermione to be right next to each other.  
“Zavanna this is your little sister take care of her like a big sis” Harry said smiling at both the babies  
“Hermione this is your big sis she’ll take care of you but help he and be a good little sis” I said smiling at them too  
Harry looked up at me and I looked up too  
“I love you” Harry said  
“I love you too” I said  
“Hay don’t ruin this baby moment with you twos gay lovings” Louis said running both of his hands over Zavanna and Hermione’s heads.


End file.
